The Love Potion
by ViolettaValori
Summary: Ron is discouraged about Hermione dating other guys. Ginny and Harry make a plan to get him on his feet again. Soon after DH.
1. Chapter 1

_One furtive secret tear_

_from her eyes did spring:_

_as if those youths who can be playful_

_it ( or she ) seemed to be envious of._

_What more searching do I want?_

_She loves me! Yes, she loves me, I see it. I see it._

_Just for an instant the beats_

_of her beautiful heart if I could feel!_

_My sighs if they were mingled_

_for a while with her sighs!_

_The beats, the beats of her heart if I could feel,_

_to fuse my sighs with hers..._

_Heavens! Yes, I could die!_

_I ask for nothing more, nothing._

_Oh, heavens! Yes, I could, I could die!_

_I ask for nothing more, nothing._

_Yes, I could die! Yes, I could die of love._

L'Elisir d'Amore_ – Gaetano Donizetti_

"She's so important to me, but she's so amazing, so beautiful! Harry, what can I do? She's never going to fall for some poor bloke like me." whined Ron, as he and Harry sipped teas at a little London café.

"Ron, all this complaining isn't doing you any good. Why don't you talk to her? Tell her how you feel?" Harry patted Ron's shoulder. "Besides, what have you got to lose?"

"I know, I know. But... well... it just seems as if she wants to be 'free' for a while," he sighed. "Ginny told me that she was going to meet up with some Muggle she knew studying at Oxford..." Ron took another sip of his tea, "They're going to some _opera_."

"Hermione likes opera? Really?" Harry thought about it, "I guess I can see that about her. Always surprises me, that girl."

"Yeah, well. I don't like it. They're seeing that fat German one, _Tristan_ or whatever." Ron was now in a throughly cloudy mood. Harry just let his friends anger blow over for a bit.

"Well, they're probably just friends. Don't think too much on it." Harry replied as they walked out of the café.

Ron and Harry strolled back to their flat in silence. Ron thinking the whole time about Hermione and her dating other men. She had kissed him, but after that it was difficult to stay in touch. She had to go about Australia and search for her parents, and he was busy helping George at the shop. It didn't leave much time for dating. After trying to stay in contact, they realized it just wasn't the place or time for their relationship. They would wait until both were settled. Hermione began studies at Kingston University and Ron was still working for his brother. Since Hermione was living with her parents, and Ron was still at the Burrow it became easier to just see other people.

Ron thought that once Hermione had brought back her parents, she would think about sharing a place with him, but he ended up renting a flat with Harry and Ginny instead. It never felt complete, though. Without Hermione there the whole place seemed empty to him.

*********

Hermione loved getting dressed to go to the opera. She could de-frizz her hair, wear the most beautiful gowns and shoes, and the architecture of the Royal Opera House was breathtaking, with its large, panoramic windows and stunning chandeliers. _Tristan and Isolde_ would be amazing. She'd already read the history and summary of the story before going. Even if she wasn't particularly attracted to Henry Belcore, he was intelligent and engaged in interesting conversations. Part of her wished it was Ron taking her tonight, but Ron would hate the opera. She knew him too well: he'd hate the clothes he had to wear, he'd be bored with the music, and even worse he'd hate drinking champagne all night. Ron was a beer and quidditch man, or at least rugby. Not opera and champagne.

Hermione fastened her second earring and took a deep breath as she looked in the mirror. She thought she looked pretty hot. She turned to her side so she could see the back of her dress. It graced her body nicely, she thought, not too sexy, but just enough to be enticing. She sighed and walked downstairs to greet her date. Henry was chatting with her parents over a glass of sherry.  "Are you ready?" She asked him as she wrapped her stole around her bare shoulders.

"Wow, Hermione. I'm quite the lucky bloke tonight, now aren't I? You look fabulous!" Henry kissed her cheek and escorted them to his car, holding the door open for her. They arrived at the opera house early enough to enjoy a glass of champagne before curtain. Hermione sighed. _I really, really wish Ron was more interested in this kind of thing..._ she thought as they took their seats. The overture began, the _Tristan chord_ echoing through the live acoustics, setting up this tragic tale of love. Hermione was mesmerized by the voices and orchestra. The music was so well expressed, she almost felt a tear starting in the corner of her eye.

Henry drove her home that evening and she plopped down on her bed. Crookshanks curled into her side as she sighed of relief. "Remind me to send Henry a thank you, Crooks..." She stroked her cat down its fluffy back.

**********

Ron lay on his back staring at the ceiling. Harry walked in and rolled his eyes at his friend's sulking. "Just call her, mate. It's only going to be worse if you don't at least talk to her." His urging only making Ron grumble and turn onto his stomach.

"I don't know her number..."

"Then use the post owls, I'm sure she'll respond. If you two don't start talking soon I'll box both of your ears." Harry then left the room to snog with Ginny, knowing Ron would suck up and write.

_Dearest Hermione,__Hermione,__Ms Granger, _

"Shit." Ron laughed at his poor attempts at writing and through the ink stained parchment into the waste bin. Picking up a new sheet he took a deep breath and began to write again.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm sorry I've acted like such a git. Ginny has been keeping me updated on your current social life. I heard you enjoy your studies at Kingston. I really hope you can look past the fact that I haven't written in over a month and we can go grab a coffee. I can't wait to see you._

_Sincerely,_

_Ron_

"Here, Pig. Please deliver this to Hermione. Thanks, Pig." The owl hooted a quick response and flew swiftly out the window, letter in hand.

"You wrote her?" Ginny asked as she saw Pig take off out the open window.

"What? Oh, yeah. Well, I asked if she wanted to get coffee." Ron sighed and collapsed back down on his bed. "She's not interested in blokes like me, though."

Ginny sat down next to her brother and patted him on the arm. "She asks about you every time we talk, Ronald. I know she cares a lot about you." Ginny smirked a very sinister smirk before adding, "I think I know a way to help you..." and left the room promptly to head to the kitchen.

"Ginny, what are you doing?" Harry asked as he watched her go through a bunch of obscure spices in the cabinet.

"I have a plan..." she brought Harry's ear to her lips and whispered her scheme to get Ron's self-confidence back.

"A fake love potion?" Harry laughed as Ginny covered his mouth, he started again in a whisper, "that's brilliant, Ginny. It's just what he needs." Harry helped her add different spices to an old wine.

"Perhaps a little more oregano." Ginny pinched a bit out and stuck it in the bottle. Shoving the cork back in and shaking the bottle, they walked into Ron's room to give him this 'love potion.' "Ron." Ginny entered cautiously, hoping Ron hadn't fallen asleep yet. "Ron, this is a potion I made for you." Ginny handed him the bottle of wine. "It's a love potion. It makes girls fall in love with you."

"Do you really think it will work on Hermione?" Ron asked, a smile creeping across her face.

"I'm sure," Ginny replied confidently, "but it takes a day or two to really work, so don't be disappointed if they don't start flocking to you right away."

Ron smiled and began drinking from the bottle, satisfied that it didn't taste half as bad as most other potions he'd used. Harry and Ginny kept from laughing as they stole away to their bedroom, overwhelmed with giddiness.


	2. Chapter 2

Ron could feel this potion starting to affect him. He was getting kind of sleepy, and dizzy. He looked at the bottle, it was almost empty. Just a few more gulps and Hermione could be putty in his hands. He hiccuped a bit, _I have the sweetest sister ever and the best mate a guy could have. They're helping me – hic –win over my girl. I love them so – hic – much..._ Ron's eyelids were heavy with sleep as he chugged the last few drops of the elixir and laid back on his pillow. _Hermione will be all mine_...

**********

Hermione received Ron's letter that evening, but thought it best not to respond until morning. She needed to think about exactly what she would say. She needed to figure out how to say 'thank you' to Henry without seeming like she was interested in him. Ron was in her thoughts, too. She couldn't help fantasizing about kissing him, running her fingers through his brilliant hair, feeling his arms around her, keeping her safe. She sighed and scratched Crookshanks head. She was clad in her flannel pajamas, wishing a certain someone, besides the cat, was there to keep her warm.

**********

The next morning Ron awoke with a terrible headache. "That potion seems like some really strong stuff..." he rubbed his temple and sat up in bed. There was a small letter sitting next to him. He opened the letter, excited to see it was from Hermione.

_Dear Ron,_

_I would love to get together with you. There's this great café near my house that serves the best scones. Meet me at two o'clock today at my parents house?_

_Best Regards,_

_Hermione_

"Blimey, she wants to see me!" Ron ran hurriedly into the sitting room, where Ginny and Harry were playing chess. "Ginny, it works! It really think it works! I'm meeting her at two!" Ron rushed into the kitchen and began gulping down pumpkin juice. "Whatever is in that potion of yours is great, but gave me an awful headache this morning, by the way." Harry and Ginny both giggled quietly as Ron headed for the shower.

**********

"Ron, it's so nice to see you!" Hermione greeted Ron at the front door with a large hug. She looked amazing. She wore a light blue sweater and black pants. Her hair was curled around her shoulders, framing her delicate face elegantly. "We can walk there from here. It's a lovely day for it, don't you think?"

Ron grinned as she took his arm, leading him down the block. "How do you like school these days?" He inquired, trying desperately not to seem nervous.

"Oh, I love it! Muggle Uni is so fun. Everything is pretty laid back, though. I don't spend nearly as much time in the library as I used to, since I can do so much research on the computer." She sighed, "lots of parties, though. Not that I really go, or get invited to that kind of rubbish..." her voice trailed off.

"So who was that bloke you went with last night?"

"Oh, Henry? He's no one. A student at Oxford, he's really smart, but kind of stuck up." Hermione laughed a little, she was surprised to say she was nervous being around Ron again. They hadn't had time to be alone since the war and she'd thrown herself into school again, so it wasn't really practical to stay tied to anyone, "but I've been so busy with school and getting back to normal with my parents, it's really not the time for me to take on any serious relationships." Disappointment shot through Ron like a poison dart. She loved school, and he knew that, but he didn't realize she would put everything in her life on hold just because of a few exams.

The two arrived at the little café and were seated outside. Ron was ravenous as usual and got a full plate of food, while Hermione was satisfied eating a scone with some coffee. With a full mouth, he began to ask more about Henry.

"So, you like opera? This Henry guy, I mean, is it his thing?" He swallowed down his food before continuing awkwardly. "Sorry, um... I mean, I never knew you liked opera."

"Yes, and yes. Henry asked me, his mum couldn't go – or so he told me – and he had this ticket. But, as a matter of fact, I quite enjoy going to the opera." She replied as she took a sip of her coffee.

"What was it about?" Ron asked attentively. He really did want to be interested in the same things she was.

"Oh, it was a lovely story. _Tristan und Isolde_ is about two star-crossed lovers." She cleared her throat.

"Aren't they all?" Ron quipped.

"Shut up, Ron. Let me finish!" She smacked his shoulder and continued, "anyway, Isolde is a princess and her lover is killed byTristan. She swears she's going to kill Tristan for it, and creates a poison to give him. Her maid discovers this, however, and replaces the poison with a love potion. She tricks the two into falling madly in love. They aren't allowed to be together of course, so eventually Tristan is murdered by this king who wants Isolde, and she, in her torment, kills herself so she can love Tristan in eternity." Hermione casually sipped her coffee and Ron sat bewildered at the story.

"Wow." He said. "That sounds pretty intense."

"Yeah, but it's so beautiful and romantic." She looked off and noticed Henry walking towards her with a bouquet of red roses. "Oh, crap," she whispered and tried to hide her face so he wouldn't see her, "Henry's coming up right behind you." Hiding was too late, though. He'd already spotted her. She planted the sweetest fake smile she could muster.

"Hey, babe." Henry winked at her and scowled at Ron. "These flowers are for you, but they can't compare to the beauty of your face." Ron rolled his eyes as Henry spewed out this garbage.  "Thank you, Henry." Hermione smiled politely. "The opera was lovely last night, thank you for taking me."

"Want to do it again sometime?" Henry asked, trying to sound cool.

"Thank you, Henry, but no. I have a lot of studying coming up and I'm very busy." She wanted to seem polite. He wasn't a bad guy, he just wasn't her type.

"I thought I had made an impression on you last night," Henry growled. "I guess I can take a hint. You'd rather be with this loser than with me." He grimaced at Ron.

"Henry, just go away and leave us alone." Hermione threw the roses back at him.

"I'm a Royal Scholar, you know!" He said dejectedly as he stormed off, roses in hand.

"More like a royal pain..." whispered Ron after he left. "You know, Hermione, I would never treat you like that."

"I know, Ron, and thank you." She sighed of relief and smiled at him.

"Hermione, I love you."

"Thank you, Ron. I love you, too. You're a great friend." She went back to sipping her coffee.

The word _friend_ stung him. He had really hoped that this would turn out to be more. Ginny's potion seemed to be working so well before. _Maybe it wore off. I probably need to drink more!_ Ron got nervous, but decided to yield to his original plan. He would tell her he loved her. Not as a friend, but he loved her as a man loves a woman.

"Hermione, I don't know if you understood that, but I _love_ you." He choked a little from nerves. Hermione gasped. She cared about Ron. A lot. But this really wasn't a good time for her to be with anyone. She had ambitions.

"Ron. I think you are the best friend a girl could ask for, but for now, I think you need to go off on your own adventures. You shouldn't feel tied down to me."

"Hermione. I am completely and utterly devoted to you. What adventures can I have if you aren't at my side?" Ron felt completely dejected.

"Ron, I'm sorry, I have to leave." Hermione got up from the table and ran away as fast as she could for the safe haven of her parents' home. Her eyes now welled up with tears as they came rushing down her face in a frenzy. She was scared. She couldn't get distracted, not with Ron. Not right now. A plethora of guilt overwhelmed her.

Ron was left dumbfounded at the café. He settled the bill and began walking back towards the bus stop. He was determined to get more of that potion. He knew that she was beginning to fall for him. She wouldn't have rejected Henry so fast if she didn't have other plans.


	3. Chapter 3

Ron lay on his bed, feeling frustrated and annoyed. Ginny peeked her head in and saw his face, gloomier than he'd been in a while. "Hey, brother. You okay?" Ginny came and sat on the corner of his bed.

"She won't admit she loves me," Ron huffed. "I need more of that potion, Gin!" He looked at her pleadingly.

"Sorry, Ron. I'm out. I don't have the ingredients to make anymore." She frowned and soon came up with a plan to keep Ron from sulking, "Why don't I get Luna to come with us for a beer tonight? She's a nice girl, she'll cheer you up."

"Ginny, I don't want Luna. We can grab a beer, if you want, though." He rolled his eyes and Ginny stole away to Floo to Luna's home.

**********

"Luna," Ginny hurriedly asked, "I need you to do me a favor."

"Of course, Ginny. Anything." Luna giggled innocently.

"You see, Ron is a little depressed. Will you help cheer him up?"

"Ron is? Well, I suppose I can be a friend..." Luna wasn't particularly excited about seeing Ron, they were never really close in school and she wasn't attracted to him at all.

"Yeah, Ron's lonely. He's made quite a bit of money working at the shop, but he's so busy he hasn't had time to meet any girls." Ginny knew she was lying about the money, but if it would give Ron an ego boost, she'd do anything.

"Well. Alright, let's go." Luna found a new admiration for Ron. If Weasley's Wizard Wheezes could do well, he must have stronger work ethic than she'd believed.

"Thank you, Luna." They Flooed back to the flat to find Ron had already left.

**********

"Yes, sir." Ron signed his name on a contract. "South America sounds great."

"Well, Ronald, I'm glad you're turning into a man." The Head of Law Enforcement, his brother Percy patted him on the back. "You know there's significant financial awards for taking this position. We can advance you right away if you'd like." Percy winked at his younger brother.

"Yeah, that would be great." Ron sighed as he left his older brother's office. _If she's not going to love me, I may as well leave._

**********

Ron walked into his flat to find Harry and Ginny chatting amicably with Luna. "Ron! Are you ready to go out for drinks?" Ginny exclaimed, hoping her brother would forget about his mishap with Hermione for the evening. She felt so guilty about setting him up for failure, she was sure Hermione loved him, didn't she?

"Yeah, let's go. I have great news for all of you." Ron grunted as they turned out the door to leave. Arriving at the pub and sitting in a booth, Harry was eager to know exactly what Ron might have done. "What news?" Harry inquired.

"I'm going to go to South America's Ministry Foreign Relations." Ron chugged down his glass of ale.

"South America!?" All three protested.

To Ron's dismay, Hermione walked into the very same pub and spotted them. There was no way she could avoid their piercing eyes, so she wandered up to their booth.

"Join us for a beer, 'Mione?" Harry patted the empty spot next to him and Ginny.

"Thanks, I'm supposed to meet a friend soon." Hermione was sheepish about her meeting. She wanted to apologize to Henry for her reaction in the café.

"I'm going to South America." Ron blurted, "It will be quite the adventure." He solemnly took another sip of his ale. Hermione's face went pale and she ran out of the room.

**********

"Percy, please." Hermione pleaded with the older Weasley brother. "Don't let him go. This is my fault, I should never have kept my feelings in." Tears now streamed down her cheeks. "I promise, I can make it up to you. I'll pay whatever you advanced back and then some. Just, don't let him go!" Hermione reached for the box of tissues on Percy's desk.

"Hermione, normally I couldn't do something like this, but because I know how close you and my brother are, and I know you've learned your lesson, it's safe to say that he will not be going to South America. Bring him this letter. It's a full pardon from duty."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Hermione cried as she went running back to Ron's little flat.

**********

"Ron, I'm sorry. I should have never tried to meddle in your relationship." Ginny's tears were streaming down her face. She had made this happen. Her brother would be leaving, risking his life, because of her.

"Ginny, I know you didn't mean it, but really, it's good for me. I need to get out, get past Hermione, and live my own life." Ron patted his sister on the shoulder. "Thank you."

"Ron, mate. I really don't think you should go, this is all a huge mistake." Harry was distraught by his friend's sudden decision.

Suddenly, Hermione burst through the door. "Don't go, Ron." She was breathless from running up the stairs. She held out the pardon.

"What's this?" Ron asked.

"Please, Ron. Just take it." Hermione began to feel the lump rise in her throat as she held out the folded parchment. "You can't go. You're free with this. We all need you here! We love you here. I promise you won't always be so unhappy!"

Ron looked at Hermione's face in awe. He knew that she needed him. She placed the parchment down on the table and walked away.

"No, Hermione. Wait... You're leaving now?" Ron watched her turn around to face him once more, a single tear falling down her cheek.

"Yes, Ron. I'm leaving."

"Well, then. Since you don't have anymore to tell me, I guess you can have this back. I don't want it." He tried to hand the parchment back. "Since no one here loves me, I prefer to die fighting for something important." He took a shaky breath, "Ginny lied to me, you were never interested, and Harry never told me the truth about any of that."

"Ginny never lied to you!" Hermione yelled back, "Listen to your heart, Ronald! You have to know that I _**love**_ you! I'm sorry I hurt you. You didn't deserve that. But now, all I want to do is make you happy. I promise! I won't leave you again." She sniffed the tear up, "I promise to love you eternally, Ronald Weasley!" Hermione turned and walked away.

_She cried for me. One tear for _me_. She really does love me! _Ron smiled as he considered her offer. She got a pardon excusing him from leaving. He read through the paper. He was pardoned, he could stay. He felt his heart fill with love for her. He knew she really did love him back.

**********

"Hermione, I love you." He greeted her on her parents doorstep with a bouquet of fresh lilies.

"I love you, too, Ronald." She took his arm and they strolled into the sunset. Happily Ever After.

________________________________________________________________

Author's note:

Thank you to everyone who enjoyed this short story. It was the result of not being able to sleep and not wanting to study... However, it did give me some insight into the opera that I'm learning. If you haven't seen any on Youtube, watch clips from _The Elixir of Love_ that this story is (loosely) based on. One of the funniest operas and seemed so befitting of the characters created by JKR.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters here.


End file.
